An insurance customer/client may obtain a number of different types of insurance products from insurance companies, such as but not limited to business insurances, as well as personal insurances (such as life insurance, auto insurance, homeowners insurance, disability insurance, and critical illness insurance). Generally, the insurer provides the client with at least two types of documents, notifications and alerts. Notifications may be regularly scheduled communications and alerts may be triggered by an event. When a client wants to receive documents, including alerts and notifications, electronically from an insurer, the party must legally consent to receive these documents and also consent to allow the insurer to turn off paper document delivery for those communications which are normally delivered through physical mail. In addition, the client needs to provide associated delivery preferences for each relevant communication type. In order to do this, the client may be required to contact each insurer for each policy to confirm a notification method. This may be cumbersome, especially for businesses or individuals who may have purchased multiple insurance products from different groups. Accordingly, methods for distributing electronic and paper documents as per client consent are desired.